This invention relates generally to the field of electrical connectors for the termination of individual wire leads. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrical connector which utilizes a captivated screw mechanism for the termination of individual leads; and which is particularly well suited for use as a circuit board connector.
There is an ever present need in the marketplace for reliable and economical electrical connectors for use in connecting a plurality of individualized wire leads to a printed circuit board. Electrical connectors of this type should be small in size so as to take up a minimum amount of space on the printed circuit board and must be easy to use. Also, these electrical connectors should have the ability to be reusable. In other words, the multiplicity of wire leads should be disconnectable to and from the electrical connector.
While prior art electrical connectors for terminating individual wire leads to a printed circuit board are available, there is a perceived need for improved connectors of this type which are easier to use, have better reliability and are less expensive to manufacture.